twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre
Spectre is a vehicle in the Twisted Metal series and has appeared in nearly every game. Spectre has always been one of the fastest vehicles in the competition with above average handling. Spectre is known for its infamous "Ghost Missiles," a Special Weapon which can travel through objects to damage opponents. Twisted Metal Vehicle: Chevrolet Corvette 'Spectre' C2 A classic ride from 1965. Fast and maneuverable, Spectre is a great rush on the open road. Driver: Scott Campbell Scott Campbell is a restless spirit who hopes Calypso's contest can make him whole again. Vehicle Type: Sports Car Special Weapon: 4/5 * Phantom Burst: This missile will fly through walls and floors, homing in for some major damage! An amazing ghostly weapon that will fly through walls and under the ground in order to reach your enemy! Speed: 5/5 Handling: 4/5 Armor: 1/5 License Plate: DHEDGIE (Dead Guy) Twisted Metal 2 Vehicle: Chevrolet Corvette 'Spectre' C2 Driver: Ken Masters Vehicle Type: Sports Car Handling: Tight Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Ghost Missiles: Deadly missiles capable of passing through walls and homing in on an enemy. Because they are unconfined by obstacles, the Spook Missiles are only avoidable by zig-zagging out of their path. Speed: 4/5 License Plate: NVZUBL MN (Invisible Man) Ending: As an actor, Ken wishes that everyone would know who he is and that the whole world would see his face. Calypso grants his wish by stretching his face around the entire world. Note: He shares the same name with Ken Masters from Capcom's Street Fighter series. Twisted Metal 3 Vehicle: 1996 Dodge Viper GTS 'Spectre' Driver: Lance Wilder Vehicle Type: Sports Car Handling: Average Armor: 1/5 Special Weapon: 3/5 * Ghost Missile: A highly efficient homing explosive that can travel through anything and everything. Speed: 5/5 Twisted Metal: Black While attending one of her friend's weddings, Bloody Mary ripped off the bride's brand new sports car and escaped unnoticed. Its Special Attack is a screaming fiery missile that locks-on to its target. Once target lock-on is achieved (signified by the Opponent's Indicator Icon changing to red), press the Fire Weapon button L2 to send the missile flying. It will burrow underground and through walls to relentlessly reach its target. Listen for the Special Attack's signature scream. If you hear it, watch the Radar for a red "+" target lock-on symbol. If it starts to move towards the center of the Radar, run for cover because you're its target. Vehicle: 1969 Chevrolet Corvette C3 'Spectre' (there are a few cues from the Ferrari Daytona as well, and the car's body is not as curvaceous as the Corvette's) Driver: Bloody Mary Vehicle Type: Sports Car Control: 9/10 Speed: 9/10 Armor: 3/10 Special Weapon: 5/10 * Ghost Missile Twisted Metal: Small Brawl This quiet & shy young boy enters the contest looking for his long lost father. Little does he know that there is some strange connection to a past contest... Driver Name: Spectre. Spectre's first name remains unknown but his last name has been found to be one of three drivers who drove Spectre: Campbell (Twisted Metal), Masters (Twisted Metal 2) or Wilder (Twisted Metal 3) but it is most likely to be Masters due to the fact his picture is in the locket that Calypo have gaven him with a key to spectre. as well as the car he drives at the end of his ending looks just like the car master's drives. Vehicle Spectre's Special Weapon taps into the supernatural. Three ghosts launch out and scare your opponents to death! Opponents beware, they can travel through objects for a limited time. Name: Spectre Sports Car Armor: 4/10 Acceleration: 7/10 Top Speed: 6/10 Handling: 7/10 Special Weapon: Fires three homing ghosts at the opponent. Wish:'''To find his long lost father '''Ending: Twisted Metal: Head-On Spectre returns to Twisted Metal: Head-On. It is operated by a man named Chuckie Floop. He wins this car in a radio contest, and he enters the contest and is ready to wish. Driver: Chuckie Floop Handling: 10 Armor: 2 Special Weapon: 8 Speed: 8 * Ghost Missile: Fires a powerful missile that follows his target through every solid object. Twisted Metal: Lost Vehicle: Spectre Driver: Bloody Mary In the years since Twisted Metal: Black, Bloody Mary has lost all hold on reality. She is not sure what she wants anymore. She simply does what comes naturally to her: driving and killing. Trivia * A Spectre (Or Specter, it's American Spelling) is another name for a Ghost. * In the first game, the driver's name is Scott Campbell. He's named after one of the people who worked on the game. * Between Twisted Metal 1 and 2, Spectre is a white 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray with the exception of Blue Stripes and removed tailfins in Twisted Metal 2. * In Twisted Metal 3, Spectre is a blue Dodge Viper GTS, and is also the fastest vehicle in game. * If you look close at the locket in Spectre's ending in Small Brawl, you can see a photo of Ken Masters, one of the contestants in Twisted Metal 2 who also drove Spectre. There is a possibility that the boy is the son of Ken Masters. He wants to find his father, who lost in the previous Twisted Metal competition. * The Spectre that is driven near the end is a Spectre identical looking to its next game Twisted Metal Head-On, it is possible that the boy who drove Spectre in Small Brawl gave the car to the radio. * In ''Black, ''Spectre's front bumper is simply an I-beam attached to the front of the car. * In all the Twisted Metal games (except in Twisted Metal 1 and Small Brawl), Spectre's drivers are always "betrayed" by Calypso. * Although Spectre is not featured in Twisted Metal 4 and Twisted Metal (2012), two similar cars replace it. In Twisted Metal 4, "Orbital" replaces it in speed and similarity, Pizza Boy takes Spectre's Twisted Metal III design and has a similar homing special like Spectre's. In Twisted Metal (2012), "Kamikaze" replaces it. * Spectre is the only vehicle besides Hammerhead to be driven by different drivers in all its appearences. * According to David Jaffe, a model for Spectre has been created for Twisted Metal (2012). It suggests that Spectre was supposed to make it into the game, but it was later scrapped, possibly in favor of Kamikaze. Spectre never appeared in the game as David Jaffe announced that there will be no DLC for the game. * In the PS2 version of Head-On, Spectre is a spoiler-removed Dodge Charger Daytona, but if you see the ending closely, the spoiler is there. * In the PSP version of Head-On, Spectre has a spoiler. * Spectre, Grasshopper, and Mr. Slam are the only vehicles that have beeen piloted by ghosts Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles